Bubbles
Bubbles is one of the main characters of The Powerpuff Girls Z. She is a 13-year old girl and is one of the members of the Powerpuff Girls Z. She originated from the show 'The Powerpuff Girls which was adopted by Toei Animation. The original creator of the characters and the show is Craig McCracken. Her weapon is a bubble wand. History First Encounter as Rolling Bubbles Bubbles was first seen getting several compliments of admiration by boys to which she gently refused going out in the afternoon with one of them. After shopping, she spots a child blowing bubbles, which brings her attention as it reminds her of when she was a little girl. Suddenly, she sees a flash of white light heading towards her and the child. She quickly wraps the child around in her arms as the lights hits her. Bubbles then transforms into "Rolling Bubbles" making a costume change in the process with a bubble wand in hand, Bubbles then starts wondering how she got her new outfit. In Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles is voiced by Maryke Hedrikse. Bubbles transforms by saying "Rolling Bubbles" and is the second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She uses a huge bubble wand with strong powers as a weapon. Buubles is as ditzy as the original Bubbles. Like the Bubbles from the first PPG, she is known for being the only Powerpuff pushover. She does not seem to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things. She is the only Powerpuff Girl Z who, like each villain, ends each sentence with a phrase; hers is 'desu wa' or 'desu'. Bubbles is slightly more clueless in PPGZ. She is, however, the most mature Powerpuff Girl Z on the team and will try to calm any situation, although she can be angered when provoked. She is also very polite and always uses honorifics at the end of names. She is concerned with shopping, her appearance and outfits, and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that are in love with her, she's already in love with Takaaki (or 'Taka-chan' as she calls him), a boy whom she'd fallen in love with ever since she laid eyes on him, which was when she was six years old. She retains her hairstyle during the re-imagining, but her pigtails are slightly longer, and curled into ringlets. She also uses curlers (3 balls on each pigtail) when going to bed. Bubbles remains typified. As well as her love for animals and her favorite stuffed octopus, Octi. In episode 34, it is revealed she lives with her grandmother. Her parents live in Milano. The reason for this is yet left unexplained. She wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. She is represented by bubbles. Like the original Bubbles, she also has the ability to talk to animals. Originally, Bubbles thought her super-powered huge bubble staff as a throwing weapon until Blossom later admonishes her as it is an incorrect way of using it, though it worked equally well that way. Instead, the staff is used to send huge, super-powered bubbles that can either defeat the target or protect her friends and civilians, depending on her intent. Usually, Bubbles sends the bubbles by waving the staff, but she can also blow into it to make normal but still huge turquoise-blue gem-shaped bubbles. Her attacks include''"Catcher", " Poyon","Boyon", "Balloon Nebaneba", "Shabon Freedom" (similar to Sailor Mercury's "Shabon Spray"), "Energy Ball",' "Popper", "Bubble Popper", "Bubble Catcher", "Bubble Shield" and "Bubbles Finish". '' However, the true potential of her powers is not shown until episode 46 'True Potential of Rolling Bubbles' Powers' and in 'The power to heal of Rolling Bubbles' when she shows she has the ability to heal those afflicted with Black Z rays or black powder for Him. Flashback This was the first and one of the few flashbacks featured in the show, and was first seen in Bubbles' Troubles. Seven years ago prior to that episode, a 6-year old Bubbles was at the playground, singing about the rain and her mother coming to pick her up, while her friends were playing with bubbles. But suddenly three boys came, saying they were taking the whole playground for themselves in order to play soccer. Bubbles tried to talk to them but they wouldn't listen to her, one of the boys tried to hit Bubbles with a soccer ball, but another boy caught it. His name was Cody. Bubbles tried again to stop the other boys from doing bad things, but one boy pushed Bubbles away, causing Bubbles' right knee to become injured in the process. Cody got mad because they hurt Bubbles and he and the three other boys got into a fight but it didn't take too long because the three boys knew that Cody was sick and still weak. Exclaiming they'd let Cody 'off the hook' because he was sick, the three boys got away from the park. All the girls began to cry. Cody cheered Bubbles and her friends up with bubbles. That day Bubbles fell in love with Cody. Cody's special bubbles were called shabon'' ''freedom. Strong rain fell from the sky. The other two girls were going home. And just before Bubbles and Cody were about to go home, they made a promise to meet again. Personality Bubbles is the youngest member of The Powerpuff Girls Z. but still is the same age as her friends, Blossom and Buttercup Unlike the original, where she's often childish, Bubbles in Powerpuff Girls Z is quite mature, as she act as a mother towards Ken. She is also the ditziest member of the group, who often appears to be a bit clueless, and seems to not completely understand her powers, along with a few other things. She is very friendly and polite, but like the other two girls, can get mad when provoked, and disapproves of crying to get what she wants. She is popular with many boys at her school, but already has feelings for Cody, after saving her from bullies when she was much younger. Just in the regular show, she has her innocent and gentle personality, and has a love for animals as well as her doll, Octi. Gallery ﻿ Trivia *In Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles' theme song is called Himawari. *She is very sweet and girly like her first counterpart. But unlike the original Bubbles, the New Townsville Bubbles is obsessed with fashion. *She is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls Z that is an only child, and whose grandmother is shown. *Bubbles has the ability to talk to animals, like the original Bubbles. Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protogonist Category:Females Category:Characters affected by White Z Rays Category:Alive Characters